


Abedul: Docilidad.

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: El lenguaje de las flores. [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Español | Spanish, M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parte de mi serie "El lenguaje de las flores"</p>
<p>“Kurt, creo que te estás obligando a ti mismo a querer ver a esta película” Le reprocha Blaine, todavía sonriendo “Creo que le quieres demostrar a alguien que puedes ver esta clase de película” Sonríe tomando las manos de Kurt en las suyas y besando sus nudillos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abedul: Docilidad.

**Author's Note:**

> El lenguaje de las flores es una serie de Drabbles sin continuidad y de diferentes parejas en diferentes fandoms.
> 
> Este fic pone a Blaine y su relación con Kurt bajo una luz abusiva, en este fic hay representaciones de abuso psicológico y monetario.

Sebastian está comprando boletos para la última película de los X-men cuando los ve, Blaine tiene un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kurt y a pesar de la diferencia de estatura siempre hay algo que hace que Blaine se vea más grande que su novio, Sebastian no está seguro.

 

Ambos están viendo la cartelera y Kurt parece brillar al ver que la última película de horror y suspenso ya está disponible, Sebastian no sabe que pensar sobre los gustos de Kurt en películas, él siempre lo imaginó más como el tipo de chico que se limita solo a los Rom-coms y Disney.

 

Parece que Blaine también lo ve de esa forma.

 

Acercándose lo suficiente para oír su conversación sin ser visto Sebastian decide alimentar su curiosidad.

 

Kurt parece cómodo en los brazos de alguien significativamente más bajo que él, Sebastian no puede imaginarse a si mismo cómodo con los brazos de alguien más bajo que él sobre sus hombros, pero entonces, él tampoco se imagina a si mismo cómodo con los brazos de nadie alrededor de sus hombros, hay una razón por la que no le gustan los ‘cachorros de oso’ como los llaman en Scandals y es que a él le gusta ser la cuchara más grande. En gustos no hay nada escrito. Después de todo, si a Kurt le gusta ser la cuchara más pequeña entonces es su elección.

 

“Es sobre un homicida en serie que vive con un grupo de amigos e inculpa a sus amigos de sus crímenes, al principio de la película todos son sospechosos, el asesino usa un traje y una máscara así que puede ser cualquiera” Sonríe Kurt emocionado “Me he mantenido relativamente alejado de los blogs y le pedí a Puck que no me digiera quien es el asesino, él la vio ayer en la noche de estreno. Dijo que era un poco muy Gore para mí pero creo que puedo verla” Termina él contratenor abrazando al chico más bajo alrededor de la cintura y ocultando su sonrisa en su clavícula expuesta por la polera del cuello en v negra del moreno.

 

Para cualquiera, excepto, tal vez, homofóbicos, la imagen seria linda, incluso romántica. Para Sebastian no era nada más que enfermizamente dulce. Él realmente jamás tuvo problemas con otras parejas antes, pero hay algo en Kurt y Blaine que siempre le ha disgustado más que ninguna otra cosa. En un principio pensó que era Kurt, siempre demasiado estereotípico para ser realmente atractivo, siempre entre medio de él y Blaine (Quien por cierto comienza a verse menos atractivo cada vez que lo ve, menos como un prospecto a una noche divertida con cada día que se encuentra con él). En fin, en un principio pensó que era Kurt.

 

Pero con el tiempo se da cuenta de que es la pareja en sí, son Kurt&Blaine. La sensación de nauseas y rabia irracional cada vez que ve a Kurt y Blaine juntos no tiene nada que ver con Kurt o Blaine si no con los dos como pareja.

 

Hay un momento horrible en que Sebastian se pregunta a sí mismo si hay algo definitivamente mal con él, porque deber haber algo terriblemente mal con alguien que quiere que una pareja termine sólo porque son felices.

 

Blaine besa la cabeza de Kurt sonriendo. Sebastian piensa que la sonrisa se ve un poco condescendiente. “No estoy seguro Kurt” Murmura descansando su mejilla en la de Kurt “Britt me dijo que era un poco demasiado terrorífica, no con esas palabras, pero dijo que no quería volver a verla, nunca” Termina “¿Qué tal la nueva comedia romántica de Taylor Kintch? Yo se que te encanta desde que trabajó en la película de Wolverine” Sonríe contra los labios de su novio.

 

“Pero Blaine” Protesta Kurt alejándose un poco de su novio, la mano de Blaine sobre el hombro de Kurt lo sostiene con más fuerza “He estado esperando por esta película por meses” Se queja Kurt frunciendo el ceño en toda regla, se ve molesto, pero hay algo en su postura que le dice a Sebastian que Kurt ya se ha rendido.

 

Blaine sigue sonriendo, lo que es simplemente perturbante porque Sebastian está seguro de que están teniendo alguna clase de pelea y él también está seguro de que las peleas no deberían ser así “Kurt, creo que te estás obligando a ti mismo a querer ver a esta película” Le reprocha Blaine, todavía sonriendo “Creo que le quieres demostrar a alguien que puedes ver esta clase de película” Sonríe tomando las manos de Kurt en las suyas y besando sus nudillos “Pero está bien” Él dice llevando las manos de Kurt a su mejilla, hay un momento en que cierra sus ojos y acaricia las manos de Kurt con su rostro, Sebastian puede ver el momento en que Blaine siente la suavidad en las manos de Kurt, como su sonrisa parece más grande, como en el preciso momento en que abre sus ojos y ve a Kurt encuentra exactamente lo que estaba buscando (la suavidad y la falta de cicatrices, no hay nada en la piel de Kurt que pueda ser considerado un defecto, Sebastian se da cuenta de que lo que Blaine está buscando es la pureza y la inocencia en la piel de su novio). Sebastian sabe que sus manos no son suaves, nunca lo han sido, él juega Lacrosse y Basquetbol, Blaine boxea y adora los deportes, ninguno tendrá jamás la suavidad que Kurt ha conseguido en su piel alrededor de los años, Blaine está obviamente atraído por eso “Esta bien porque yo te amo exactamente como eres ¿y está clase de películas?” El dice con el ceño fruncido “Este no eres tú”

 

Sebastian ve a Kurt suspirar derrotado antes de sonreír débilmente “Tienes razón” Dice “No sé en lo que estaba pensando, apenas puedo ver Harry Potter sin querer cerrar los ojos” Blaine besa la comisura de sus labios.

 

“Está bien” Le dice finalmente rompiendo el abrazo para buscar su billetera y sacar unos billetes “Voy a comprar los boletos y tu puedes ir a comprar las bebidas” Termina entregándole unos billetes.

“Oh, no” Niega Kurt levantando ambas manos “Yo traje mi billetera” Sonríe levantando su bolso para buscar su propia billetera.

 

Blaine sostiene la muñeca de Kurt con una mano y lo atrae dejándolos frente a frente, en cualquier otro caso podría ser algo íntimo y Sebastian estaría incluso feliz de ver una pareja gay siendo tan públicos en cuanto a su relación. En este caso Sebastian tiene que pelear con la necesidad de vomitar. Hay algo mal con su relación. Él está seguro de eso.

 

Blaine pone los billetes en la mano de Kurt y besa su pómulo derecho “Ya sabes que me gusta mimarte” Sonríe golpeando su dedo cardinal con la punta de la nariz de Kurt juguetonamente.

 

Sebastian no ve los X-men ese día. Hay algo en la relación de Blaine y Kurt que le hace querer vomitar y él no se queda lo suficiente en el cine para terminar vomitando o peor, terminar descubriendo exactamente qué es lo que está mal con esa relación.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
